forsetifandomcom-20200214-history
Eroan
"I've quite literally been to hell and back. I'd like to get some sleep." Runaway Slave Introduction to the Party Eroan found himself in a tavern in Derry seeking respite. He'd settled himself at the bar when a small group of interesting-looking individuals entered. Drawing from past experiences, Eroan knew better than to stare, so he spared them only a glance and thought nothing of it, content to eat and keep his head down. However, it wasn't long before two members of the party, a dark-skinned, blind elf, covered in tattoos, and a large red Dragonborn (Nazili and Scorpius, he would later learn) approached him. The ensuing conversation was incredibly awkward, with the elf unsure of her words and the Dragonborn openly suggesting they lie to him to get him to go along with them. It was eventually revealed that they were interested in recruiting him as extra protection in order to transport a Gith rebel leader to the Capitol. Eroan hesitated at first, stating that he prefers to work alone these days. He eventually conceded though, as he was likely going the same way anyway. They offered to pay him and he left the choice to them, accepting if they insisted, but noting that he was also capable of also providing for himself. After the interaction, they went their separate ways for the night. The next morning, Eroan was introduced to the rest of the party and they set off. Background Personality Eroan is very quiet most of the time. He rarely speaks if he can help it, finding it much easier to put his thoughts into action at once (or not at all) than to attempt to verbalize them. Though he may not be the best at words, he is always willing to listen to someone in need and can sometimes offer advice based on his own past experiences. He is occasionally prone to fits of anger, though he removes himself from the immediate party for a short time when these manifest themselves. He tends to stick to the back of the party whilst travelling as he is very much a watcher. Eroan has a tendency to see things many others miss. Despite his normally cold personality, he does care for those he is currently travelling with. Now, more than ever, after they went through the ordeal of resurrecting him. He is determined to protect them and make sure they are safe. Eroan has multiple destructive coping methods, his most obvious one being a smoking habit, with his preferred herb being dried, powdered sap from Opium poppies. Appearance Eroan is a Half Wood Elf. He stands at 6 feet, 1 inch tall with silver-green eyes. His hair is kept at his shoulders, only pulled back by two small braids at his temples and affixed at the back of his head. The hair, itself, changes color when he is experiencing intense emotion. The darker it is, the more comfortable he is with himself and his surroundings and, in contrast, the paler it is, the more distressed he is. Eroan is missing most of his left ear. The lobe is currently nonexistent and only a small bit of the upper cartilage remains. He's got a jagged scar that runs down the column of his neck from that ear. The cause of this injury is currently unknown by the party. His right ear, however, is fully intact and pierced thrice - twice in the lobe, and once in the very tip. As a Half Elf, his ears are smaller than a normal elf, a fact that he is slightly self conscious of. Except for his face, Eroan is almost constantly covered from head to toe, with a hood over his head. He tends to prefer greens and browns as the color scheme for his armor and clothing. His hood/cowl and tunic are shades of green, while his breeches are brown, as is his leather armor which has gold leafy inlays in his bracers and boots. A few of his armor pieces seem to be modeled after traditional Wood Elf armor. He wears two pairs of gloves at a time - a thinner pair that still allows him sensation in his fingertips underneath a stronger, fingerless leather pair that protect his hands. Beneath the layers of armor and clothing, Eroan's body is covered in innumerable scars. Some worse than others, there are few parts of his body that do not carry scarring of some kind. This also includes a large brand that covers his right shoulder and good portion of the top of his arm. Atop the scarring sits ink from what look to be equally numerous tattoos. However, if one were to look closer, they would realize that almost all of the tattoos connect and begin on his back with a large Oak tree, whose trunk has been set directly along his spine. The tree, itself, is very worn looking and, while it has some leaves still attached, many of the branches are bare. The branches reach up and out, going around and over his rib cage to fan out over his chest and shoulders. Entwined in the top branches are vines that creep down his shoulders to crisscross and wrap around his arms, all the way to his hands. The roots from the tree wrap around his hips to the front, down over his buttocks to twist and curl around his legs, reaching his ankles. He has a collection of different leaves tattooed onto his hands and feet. (The party was only witness to this once, upon resurrecting Eroan. He has since continued to keep himself entirely clothed.) His expression is normally very closed off or neutral. Only on a few occasions does he let a small smile or a mask of anger pass over his features. Eroans weapons of choice are primarily daggers, but he has been known to swap them for either a standard Short Sword or his Vorpal Long Sword.Category:Player Characters __FORCETOC__